With development of communications technologies, products of communications devices are increasingly widely used, including smart terminal devices, such as a wireless walkie-talkie, a shortwave radio station, and a mobile phone.
To implement clear voice communication in a noisy environment, a method of noise reduction using a microphone needs to be used to eliminate noise. Therefore, two types of microphones are generally disposed on a communications device, where one is a main microphone and the other is an auxiliary microphone. Generally, only one main microphone is disposed, and one or more auxiliary microphones may be disposed. The main microphone is a microphone used by a user during a call, and is configured to collect a voice signal produced by the user, and the auxiliary microphone is configured to collect an ambient noise signal around the communications device. A noise-reduced voice signal may be obtained by performing acoustic filtering between the sound signal collected by the main microphone and the ambient noise signal collected by the auxiliary microphone, and the noise-reduced voice signal is transferred to a peer communications terminal such that a user of the peer communications terminal can hear relatively clear voice.
However, when the communications device on which noise is reduced using the main and auxiliary microphones is used, a problem that a volume of voice heard by the user of the peer communications terminal is very small or even no sound can be heard often occurs.